


3 Words, 8 Letters, Say It and I'm Yours

by Not_All_Heroes_Wear_Capes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10099043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_All_Heroes_Wear_Capes/pseuds/Not_All_Heroes_Wear_Capes





	

It started with a kiss when they were 17 and Niall and Zayn have both been denying their feelings for one another since then, both too afraid to say what they have been wanting to say for a while for a fear of getting hurt. All their friends tell them that they should just admit their feelings to each other but they aren’t ready to do it, they keep telling them that if none of them admit something sooner or later they would have both moved on and settled down and they will regret not saying something for the rest of their lives. 

The kiss happened 7 years ago, and they had kind of forgotten about it and it wasn’t until a few days ago, and another kiss was shared that Niall and Zayn’s feelings came back but this time they were much stronger. Since that kiss, Zayn has been whining about Niall and how he wants to tell him about is feelings but he’s too afraid and Louis and Liam have both decided to slap some sense into Zayn.

“Zayn, you know that this is something you both want, so why not go for it? I mean, what’s the worst that can happen?”

“Uh everything, he could laugh in my face, he could stop talking to me and that is something I don’t want to happen, I can’t lose him. He’s my best friend and if he stopped talking to me I would die.”

“Aw, you don’t know what will happen if you don’t at least try. Besides I don’t think he would do that to you, he loves you too much to let you go. Look, don’t forget that I’ve been through what you’re going through with Harry, we danced around our feelings for each other for 2 years before we decided to brave it and admit how we felt and look at us now, still together after 3 years. That can happen to you and Niall.”

“Louis has a point, Zayn.”

“Your right Liam, and thanks Louis. Wait, but what if he doesn’t have feelings for me and he’s already secretly taken?”

“That is never going to happen”

“Why?”

“It’s because he’s been in love with you since you were 17, he always has done since you shared a kiss that one night when we were back in high school”

Zayn’s heart stops and he suddenly forgets how to breathe, Niall has been in love with him since high school? Zayn can’t believe what he’s hearing. “What are you talking about Louis? Are you serious?”

“Yeah, I am do you think I would lie to you about this? I wouldn’t lie about Niall’s feelings for you, I’m not that type of person to get your hopes up just to let them be knocked down, your both my friends and I’m telling you this because I want to see you happy.”

“Louis right, we love you and there is nothing I hate more than seeing you both upset”

“Thanks guys, I appreciate what you’ve said”

“Well then what are you waiting for? Go get him, tell him how you feel!”

“What? You mean I should go now”

“Yeah Zayn, just go and get your man, we will be waiting eagerly by the phone to hear what happened”

Zayn jumps up and grabs his car keys from the table in the hallway before grabbing his jacket, running in to kiss Liam and Louis on the cheeks and rushing to the car. He turns on the ignition and drives to where Niall is at work. Once he gets there and inside he runs all around trying to spot him but doesn’t see him anywhere, he runs up to one of the receptionists and asks where to find Niall,

“Niall just left for the afternoon, sorry”

Zayn runs towards the door and outside where he can see Niall, he hesitates for a second before reaching for him,

“Niall wait!” Zayn grabs Niall by the wrist and spins him around, their faces close so Zayn can look right into Niall’s bright blue eyes, “I know everything”

“What do you mean you know? Know about what? What are you doing here?”

“I know about your feelings for me, Niall”

Niall’s heart stops for a second before it starts pounding in his chest, a feeling of embarrassment rising inside of him. He looks away from Zayn afraid to make eye contact with him.

“W-what are you talking about? What feelings?”

“Don’t do that Niall, okay. Don’t play that game with me, I know how you feel about me”

“W-what? I don’t know what you’re talking about Zayn”

“Please Niall, just say it. Say the three little words you’ve always wanted to say to me, it’s only 8 letters it shouldn’t be this hard for you to say”

Niall swallows before stepping forward and placing his hand on the back of Zayn neck, bringing their foreheads together before leaning in to kiss Zayn gently on the lips. Zayn sinks into Niall’s touch and he can feel his lips tingle as Niall presses harder against Zayn’s lips. They pull away breathless before looking into each other’s eyes,

“I love you. Is that what you want to hear?”

Zayn’s heart skips a beat and he smiles widely before picking Niall up and quickly spinning him around, with a kiss to the cheek Zayn puts Niall down and laughs.

“That’s everything I’ve wanted to hear from you, I’ve been waiting for this moment to tell you how I feel since I was 17 and we shared that kiss on your roof”

“Me too. I love you”

Zayn and Niall smile wide enough that it makes their faces hurt.

“I love you too Niall”

Zayn grabs Niall’s hand and start to pull him along,

“What are you doing, slow down!”

“I want to show you how much I love you, let’s go back to yours.” Zayn winks and Niall can’t help but giggle at how adorable Zayn is, “Liam and Louis are round my place, they were the ones that told me to stop acting like a wuss and tell you how I feel”

“Well remind me to thank them later”

Niall grins and his hands find their way down towards Zayn’s own and he intertwines them. Zayn looks over at Niall and they both head to Niall’s place, and if Liam and Louis ask Zayn what happened and why he hasn’t come home, 

I think they know the answer to that one.


End file.
